


Returning the Favor

by mikuridaigo



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Riding, Sex Machine, Shameless Smut, Sybian, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Lance and Shiro continue exploring, and have Keith and Allura watching. They join in tooSequel toDemonstration





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it took forever but here's the official sequel to Demonstration! This is slowly becoming a series, 'exploring' Kallura/Shance relationship. I also have in mind a prequel to how they all met and began their relationship, so let me know if you'd like to read that too! 
> 
> This one is just nothing but shameless sex for my own sexual desires, and against the haters. S2 gave me great Kallura guys 
> 
> un-beta'd. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/)

She had a light floral scent on her neck, one that Keith didn’t recognize. Her perfume collection was small, and complimented her shampoo, which smelled like apples or pomegranates. Although it was a little out of place, it was pleasant, and maybe something Allura would choose if she were to stray away from her fruity preferences.

He nuzzled into her neck, leaving light kisses on her collarbone. The sound of vibrations soon became white noise to them. “Hm, new perfume?”

Allura hummed, leaning into his touch. “Nyma allowed me to try her’s. Do you like it?”

“Mm-hm.”

Her hair was up in a bun, giving him more access to the back of her neck, and her sensitive spots around her jawline. His hand rubbed her thighs, noting the small holes and loose thread in her pantyhose. He offered to buy her more, but she insisted not to, since her skirt hid the wear and tear. It was kind of hot anyway, considering he was the cause of a few of the tears, so maybe that’s why she didn’t want to buy a new set.

“Hehe, Keith, your hands are cold.”

He smirked, his hand traveling under her shirt and press against her belly. She giggled more, curling her body against his touch. “K-Keith! You’re usually warm, why are your hands freezing?”

“I was washing dishes earlier.”

“And what did you use cold water?” Allura laughed, but did nothing to stop him.

“No but you know, the water dried so my hands—"

“C-can you two just s-shut up?!”

Keith clicked his tongue, returning his lips to her neck. “Hey, I’m trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend.”

“Right now?!”

Allura lightly pinched Keith’s cheek, and he just laughed. He knew he would get in trouble for teasing too much, but it was so easy, especially now.  While they sat on the bed in each other’s arms, they were watching a wonderful, live show.

Lance was fully naked, legs spread on both sides of the sybian with his hands tied together using his own tie. He was hunched slightly forward, using his tied hands to stable himself as much as possible. The dildo was buried deep into his ass, humming lightly at the lowest setting possible for the vibration. Sweat dripped from his forehead to the blindfold over his eyes and all over his back, while his mouth hung open with saliva.

“Sorry, we talk when we watch TV as well.” Allura said. “Which is why Shiro stopped inviting us for Game of Thrones, right?”

The only noise from Shiro was a harsh grunt that was muffled from the gag in his mouth. He sat just a foot away from Lance, his hands tied behind his back while he sat on his knees. He, too, was naked, legs slightly spread out and restrained by the calves, with a cock ring fitting snugly at his base. No blindfold on him, so they could see his gray eyes burn furiously at them, probably yelling profanities. Shiro rarely swore, but Keith couldn’t blame him if their antics force it out of him.

Watching his lover get pleasured from a _machine_ , and being unable to touch him must have been driving Shiro insane.

Of course that was the intent of this afternoon’s session—to see how long either of them could last.

A week after Allura and Keith’s little ‘demonstration’, Lance and Shiro admitted to wanting to explore more sexual escapades. It was Shiro, actually, who brought up the sybian again even though Keith was teasing him before, and after Lance saw their machine, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Keith did voice his disappointment that he couldn’t share it with Lance, the two of them chest to chest and completely filled, but seeing Shiro so helpless and aroused made up for it. Rarely did he ever see his best friend almost lose control. With Lance, Shiro loved to touch him. Holding hands, hug him from behind, and caressing his leg under the table during dinner. He wanted to push Shiro further, see how much he could take—to be unable to feel his lover.

Allura, meanwhile, basked in fascination and jealously over Lance’s predicament. The sybian was Keith’s gift, which he called his ‘replacement’ when he went to Korea for a few months. And did she have a ride with it.

Keith controlled it remotely, watching her spread herself and cry out his name when he turned up the vibration. The first time she rode it she came in just minutes, completely embarrassed while Keith resisted the urge to fly back and fuck her himself. Then, when she put Keith on it for his first go, she edged him until he was almost in tears begging her for release, and when she gave it he called her name like a prayer. 

The jealously came about Lance’s first time on the machine, how sensitive he must feel, yet still able to control himself. He didn’t have a ring on him, but so far he hasn’t come. His stamina was amazing.

Shiro grunted again, trying to scoot closer to Lance. Keith side-eyed Allura, who chuckled.

She sat forward, pushing her stocking covered foot on his shoulder. “Are you giving in?”

They established earlier several signals for Shiro since he couldn’t talk. A nod-yes, headshake-no, three headshakes meant to completely stop.

Shiro shook his head once, but he still looked furious.

“Good boy.” Allura praised as her foot trailed down his chest and towards his cock, just barely fondling his tip. Shiro’s eyes widened, breathing suddenly staggered. “Is this okay? For me to touch?”

Shiro stared, still breathing hard when he nodded. “Hm, okay. Just a little bit.”

“A-aah a little what?” Lance panted, his head up in Allura’s direction. “W-what are you doing to Shiro?”

Shiro’s only response was a gagged cried as Allura’s covered toe brushed the tip of his cock. It twitched at the reaction, pre-cum beginning to form but unable to release.

Keith huffed. “If you get to play with Shiro can I have Lance? He looks so _soft._ I bet it’d be fun to kiss him, right Shiro?”

That was enough to distract Shiro, even just for a second. He was angry, probably because Keith got to touch his boyfriend while he couldn’t. “Shiro, may I?”

Shiro leered, until Lance answered.

“God, fuuuck, I just… please someone. I’m cold and…” Lance sat up, arching his body to show his entire front. “I need someone to touch me.”

Keith turned back to Shiro, who gave him the go. Keith jumped off the bed and sat right in front of Lance. His smile was nothing but playful, ready to continue teasing his long time frenemy.

His face is just centimeters from Lance, feeling how hot his ragged breath was. Keith’s hand lightly trailed his bicep, feeling Lance twitch into his touch. “So how does it feel?” Keith blew his ear. “Allura mewled so much the first time she was on it. God, it was fucking hot watching her on it.”

Lance’s head fell onto Keith’s shoulder, his mouth open with saliva dripping onto him.

“Kinda like this. You look so good, so _soft_.” He lightly squeezed Lance’s arm, and then flicked his gaze to Shiro.

Shiro, meanwhile, seemed to be biting down on the gag hard enough to leave indents. Allura had her legs crossed, with one still playing with Shiro’s cock. Her chin rested in her hand as she hummed a light tune, watching in awe at Shiro’s reactions.

He was quivering in lust—finally getting touched yet unable to cum. Then, to watch his lover be touched by someone else—it was driving him mad.

And they loved it.

Keith’s other hand rubbed down Lance’s back to relax him. “Hm, shall I turn up the speed? I promise it’ll feel good.”

“A-ah… su-sure. But not too much—I- aaah!” Keith slid it to the second level, and the sound of the vibrations became louder in the room. “K-Keiiiith.”

Allura squeaked when Shiro suddenly lunged forward, hitting his face on the carpet. Keith pulled away from Lance. “Shiro? Are you okay?”

He helped his friend back up, but what Keith saw made him back away as well.

It wasn’t just burning arousal anymore, there was something else. A fire, ignited by something small but would burn the entire place down. He was directing it at Keith, while glancing back at Lance.

Allura joined Keith on the floor to look at Shiro. “Oh, Keith, he’s jealous.” She touched the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumb. “Lance said your name. I don’t think he likes that.”

It was hard to tell what Shiro was trying to say, but they swore he snarled. Keith tilted his head as if to look innocently curious. “I’ve never seen Shiro _jealous_.” And then he smiled. “But first time for everything, right?”

“Keith, what are you going to do?” Allura’s tone was curious, rather than scolding, so Keith returned to Lance.

His hands gripped onto Lance’s thighs, making the other man groan. “I just wanna see what all the fuss is about. Shiro getting so riled up. But I can see why,” Keith’s hands ran up, close to Lance’s groin, but not quite touching. “Allura, you should feel him too.”

She looked to Shiro, who was still burrowing holes in Keith. Shiro nodded, so she joined Keith. Her hands were softer, slimmer, than Keith’s, but she received the same reaction from Lance. He hitched at her touch, grinding his hips against the machine just to feel them more.

She beamed, watching how the sweat on his skin just illuminated him more. “I can see why Shiro is angry.” She leaned closer to Lance’s ear. “I wanna bite your skin.”

“Does Shiro leave hickies?” Keith asked. “I wonder if we can leave darker ones. I do like to bite, and Allura bites harder.”

They both turn to Shiro, who looks like he’s just about to burst. His cock was throbbing, red and angry, while his eyes were completely flamed. They could see his arms struggling against the restraints, while the gag was covered in saliva.

Allura lightly tapped Keith’s shoulder. “That’s enough teasing. Shiro do you want us—“

“A-aah red! Guys wait, red please.” Lance begged.

Shiro’s eyes widened with worry when Lance gave the word. Keith turned off the machine while Allura helped Lance off it. “Lance, hey buddy talk to us.” Keith said.

Lance leaned on Allura, panting hard to catch his breath. Keith opened the water and help Lance drink to cool him off.

“I-I was about to come.” Lance admitted with a laugh. “B-but I want Shiro.”

Even with the blindfold still on he was able to turn towards his boyfriend, giving him a tired smile. “I want Shiro to make me come.”

They all heard the sharp inhale from Shiro, practically begging to crawl to his boyfriend. While Allura held him, Keith walked over to Shiro and untied his hands and thighs. The rope marks appeared on his skin, but Shiro didn’t care as he reached out for Lance.

Lance fell into his arms with a light laugh. “Still gagged huh? That’s okay, I wanna keep the blindfold on.” Lance wiggled in his arms. “P-put me on my knees. Take me from behind.”

From what they knew of Shiro and Lance, they always faced each other during sex, loving the intimacy. This would be something new for them too.

But Shiro easily complied, gently pushing Lance’s face to the floor while lifting his lips up. He was very, very loose because of the machine, so after adding on more lube, Shiro slid in easily.

Shiro’s groans were animalistic, mostly of grunts as he thrusted in. Lance’s smile never faltered as he tried to move with him, Shiro fill him up perfectly. His hands were still bound, making it impossible to spread his own cheeks or grip onto something.

Shiro was practically bent over him with his movements becoming more erratic and desperate. His fingers dug deep into Lance’s hips, sure to leave marks.

“Takashi, Takashi like that yes! So good, so good!”

Hearing his first name only made him move on instincts alone. Shiro closed his eyes, just feeling his boyfriend and working off that. His thrusts were brutal, barely giving his boyfriend the chance to move with him.

Lance’s mouth was open with saliva dripping out. His words turned into an incoherent mess, mostly of moans and grunts to go along with Shiro.

Shiro bent down, his body covering Lance’s to press down on him. Lance let out a pleased cry, his body shuddering before going almost pliant. He came untouched, the first time doing so. Shiro soon came after, filling up Lance and then collapsing on top of him.

Lance shifted his head around to slip off the blindfold. He looked up at Shiro with a tired but satisfied smile. Although he was still gagged, Lance could see the small grin on Shiro.

“So are we going to get some help? I think you broke Shiro.” Lance said as he turned to Keith and Allura. But as he took a good look at them, his smile turned into a smirk, one he rarely gave to them.

Sitting across from them, Keith and Allura were completely flustered. Keith wasn’t even trying to hide the obvious boner, while Allura squirmed with the need to be pleasured.

And they did that. Lance and Shiro’s little show got them quiet, so needy to be touched the same way, to be fucked the same way.

“Uh, right!” Allura said, shaking her head. “Y-yeah, let’s get you to the bed.”

After helping Shiro sit up, Allura removed the gag ball from his mouth. Shiro cupped his jaw, trying to regain the feeling.

Keith swung Lance’s arm over his shoulder as he led him to the bed. By their nightstand was a tub with a wash cloth, and Gatorade. Once Lance was laid on the bed Keith took the wash cloth and gently ran it over Lance’s body, noting how sweaty he was on his chest and back. The cum stains were still fresh making it easier to clean off.

They felt the bed dip as Allura laid Shiro by Lance. Her hands focused on his wrists, massaging the feeling back in him. There were rope marks on his arms and legs that would probably last for a few more hours, or a day seeing as he struggled hard against them.

Shiro turned his head towards Lance. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lance chuckled back.

Allura hummed as she massaged his other wrist. “How are you doing?”

Shiro sighed, leaning his head so that he was touching Lance. “We’re good. So, so good.”

“What about you?” Lance asked. “Keith I kinda feel you going soft.”

Allura smirked at the faint blush on her boyfriend’s cheeks. “We’re taking care of you.” Keith said.

“Yeah, but I kinda want to see you two go at it.”

“Lance,” Shiro said, “’m tired…”

“We won’t be joining them or anything.”

Shiro’s eyes were half lidded, soon drifting off to a quick nap. “I know, but I wanna see too.”

Allura laughed, “We’ll put on another show once you two have rested well.” Her hands moved down to his thighs, pressing hard and pushing her hands up and down his leg to get the feeling back in.

Keith took care of Lance the same way, stroking his wrists to get the blood flowing. He made sure they were re-hydrated, making both of them drink water or Gatorade every few minutes.

They helped them to the bathroom, too, washing them up and making sure they were clean before letting them go back to sleep. Lance insisted it was just going to be a cat nap, because he expected a little show from Keith and Allura in return. Allura laughed, saying if they wake up, it’ll happen.

While they napped, Keith and Allura went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was simple, just pasta was some grocery store garlic bread, but the carbs were needed after that.

As they prepared the food, Keith leaned over to give Allura a light kiss. She giggled, kissing him back.

With the way Keith flaunted their sex life, Lance and Shiro probably thought they didn’t do anything like a normal couple. Keith was always touchy, though, leaving kisses on her cheeks or holding her hand when he could, and that’s just how they were. They were affectionate with each other.

She drained the pasta as Keith started on the sauce. They rarely talked, too, with normal moments like this, just because their company was more than enough.

“So,” Keith started, once he mixed the sauce with the pasta, “You wanna peg me later?”

Allura let out a snort. “Hmm, I’m not sure, you prepped?”

Keith sighed. “No, got too lazy this morning.” He leaned his head on Allura’s shoulder. With the ladle, she scooped up a bit of pasta and fed it into his mouth. “Hm, perfect if I do say so myself.”

She tasted it as well, and yeah, it was perfect. “How about I ride you instead?”

If Keith was a cat, she would have seen his tail and ears perked up at that. “Yes please Princess.” He kissed her neck, licking as well just to get her to laugh.

* * *

They ate a light dinner, and jumped into the shower to quickly freshen up. By the time they finished Lance just awoke, stretching and groaning and curling back up with Shiro. Shiro stirred, opening his eyes to see Lance in his arms, and still in Keith and Allura’s bed.

At that point Allura and Keith were in their night clothes, Allura wearing just a large shirt, and Keith in sweats and a tank top. Her hair was down and slightly damp from the shower. Lance took a good look at them and smiled. “Sooo, do we get a show too?”

Keith clicked his tongue. “How are you not worn out?”

“I am, I just thought we’d get to watch something nice.” Lance said, and Shiro just nodded with a blush.

Allura lightly tugged the strings on Keith’s sweatpants. “Well, why keep them waiting.”

With a smirk, Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed.

The kiss started slow—light lip contact as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Keith lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts and uncovered pussy. His fingers pinched and played with her nipples, making her gasp in surprise. He took that opportunity to jab his tongue in her mouth while squeezing her breasts.

She quickly recovered as the hot muscle invaded her mouth, and she tasted him back. He always tasted like cinnamon, sweet yet spicy, and she loved it. Keith was the definition of a fire, so warm and unpredictable with a burning passion, and he left his scorch marks all over her body.

Her hands were in his hair, tugging hard at the end while she moved her body closer to his. Under their thin fabric she felt her nipples press against his chest. Keith must have felt it too as he pulled back just so he could help remove her shirt, and then his own.

His hand was at her cunt, two fingers rubbing against her clit. With the little show from earlier and Keith’s expert touches, she was very, very aroused, and ready for him. She reached into his pants as well, stretching the waist band to pull out his cock. She loved how the tip was already forming pre-cum, and she licked her lips in anticipation to taste him.

He looked hungry as well, and as she learned when they first started their relationship was that he loved eating her out. The first time he said she tasted like blueberries, and while he may have been exaggerating he ate her out like she was his last meal.

“How do you want to do this?” She asked, stroking him lightly.

“Hmm… sixty nine it? I really wanna taste you… but…”

She licked his ear. “Go on, say it.”

“I want you to suck me off too, please Princess?” Keith, for some reason, was embarrassed to ask for oral, probably because he enjoyed giving more than receiving. She always offered, but she liked it when he asked too.

Keith leaned back on the bed while Allura readjusted herself. She caught a glimpse of Lance and Shiro, who laid in each other’s arms as they watched their private show. Their eyes wandered on their bodies, as if studying them. She blushed, letting her hair fall to cover herself a bit.

Allura bent down so that her ass was by Keith’s face, while his dick was by her lips. She started at the base, one hand gently fondling his balls while she licked him from bottom to top. She watched his dick twitch in delight, and she repeated her moves. She always went slow with him, just savoring his taste and memorizing all veins and ridges.

She yelped, though, as Keith just dove right in. He still had patience to learn, but he made it up with enthusiasm and rubbing his tongue all over her sensitive areas.

“Keeeeith,” She whined, grinding her hips down on his face.

Keith squeezed her ass as he continued with his work. She swore, though she could feel a smile grow on his face, knowing he made her whimper like that.

When his tongue darted into her cunt, she swallowed his cock, and smiled when he groaned into her. Her tongue licked around the head, under the crown, against his veins, before finally his slit where his pre-cum was coming out. She spent extra time there, giving little kitten licks and then swallowing him again, just so she could feel him shiver and moan under her touches.

She gasped when his finger entered her, while his tongue licked at her clit. Her tongue pushed against his cock, her hands fondling him for the extra pleasure. She noticed how his hips bucked into her mouth, and she repeated her movements to make him squirm like that.

He tapped her bottom, signaling her to stop because he was going to cum. She pulled off, watching a string of saliva connect her lips to his dick, and she smiled proudly. Keith exhaled under her, slapping her butt once more before she moved so that she was straddling his hips and facing him again. His erection rubbed against her, and she moved her hips just for that bit of friction.

They turn back to Shiro and Lance to see how they were doing, and they were surprised to see how up and ready they were. They were hard again, both of them touching each other, but kept their eyes solely on them. She noticed how Lance’s gaze was to her body, while Shiro’s was lower, more towards Keith’s.

Keith noticed too and visibly blushed. “Ah, you two okay?”

“Ooooh yeah,” Lance said, smiling, “We’re good.”

Shiro licked his lips, and nodded. “Please, continue.”

Allura took the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his dick as she stroked him. She was still facing Keith, so stroking him from behind was a little awkward. She stopped when she felt the bed move.

Lance and Shiro were crawling towards them, Shiro by Keith’s legs, and Lance above Keith’s head in order to face Allura. “Is this okay?” Shiro asked, almost breathing into Allura’s ear.

Lance stroked Keith’s hair, “I mean, you two were _touching_ us earlier… we were wondering if we can return the favor.”

Allura’s eyes were immediately on Keith’s. Keith looked just as stunned by the sudden proposition, and they realized how the tables have turned. Lance and Shiro were looking at them with predatory gazes, ready to eat them up. It was the same look they gave to them the first time they offered the demonstration.

She was always in control, she was the alpha in the bedroom, Keith her lovely submissive who was just as cocky as her. But right now, she loved the attention. She and Keith were the object of their affection, and Shiro and Lance wanted to touch them.

Whatever happened to that vanilla couple definitely left after the sybian.

Keith reached over to Allura, pushing her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. The small smile on his face, and the faint blush covering his face, meant he was okay with this. He wanted it too.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please.”

Keith practically jumped when Shiro gripped the base of his cock to stroke him with the lube. Meanwhile Lance reached out and pinched Allura’s nipples, lightly twisting the nubs between his fingers while his dick hung over Keith’s mouth.

Shiro stopped for a moment, squeezing more lube on his fingers. “Can I prepare you both?”

“Fuck,” they groaned at the same time. Allura stuck her tongue out at Lance’s smug face. “Yeah, do it,” She said.

His metal hand was in her, his flesh one in Keith’s. His moved at the same time, slow thrusts while curling his fingers just to add the sensation. Lance crawled over Keith’s body, knowing his cock and balls hung over his face, just so he could lick and bite at Allura’s nipples.

The angle hurt her back, to bottom out for Shiro while arching forward for Lance, but it was worth it. Shiro and Lance seemed to know how to move at the same time, biting hard just when Shiro thrusted deep. Keith’s hips kept jerking up, and he bit his lip to try and suppress the lewd moan he wanted to let out.

He silenced himself by taking in Keith’s ball, licking and sucking lightly at the loose skin. It was just enough for Lance to almost collapse on top of him. Lance braced himself on his hands to each of their sides, his face by Allura’s belly as he moaned for Keith.

Shiro’s fingers turned to two, and then three when Allura and Keith screamed in delight. He pulled out then, much to their dismay, but helped by aligning Keith with Allura’s entrance.

“Sorry, I gotta take care of my boyfriend now.” Shiro said, shifting around to take Lance back into his arms.

Lance practically purred in Shiro’s arms, rubbing his face on his chest as Shiro reached down to stroke his cock. Lance must still be sore from the machine, so handjobs were their release tonight.

Allura turned back to Keith, slowly sinking down on his cock. She held herself up by bracing against his chest, while Keith squeezed her ass. Once he was all the way in, they stayed like that, just feeling each other’s bodies.

Keith was always a warm person, which complimented his fiery personality. When he was inside her, though, Allura’s body ignited. He was perfect in her, stretching her and pressing against all her sweet and sensitive spots.

It was always a tease when they played their game, where she wouldn’t allow Keith to touch as she had her way with him. Their game was about build up, depriving each other of even the simplest of contact, because when they finally touched, the over stimulation and sensation drove them insane.

Keith cupped Allura’s face in his hands. “Hey Princess, are you okay?” He was breathing hard.

She nodded, tilting her head to kiss his hand. “Yes, you feel terrific, my paladin.”

“C-can I move Princess?”

“Oh yes, yes please Keith.” His hands moved back down to her hips, lightly holding her in place as he thrusted up.

Soon enough she took control again, first grinding on him, and then lifting herself up to slam back down on him. Keith took deep breaths with each of her movements, watching how he slipped out of her, and then back in.

She groped her breasts, massaging them in her hands as she rode him. Her head was thrown back, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead from the sweat. She’s gleaming, her body completely hot thanks to him.

Keith was looking just as ruined, chest and glistening with sweat while his moans are broken and desperate. He arched his back, head sinking into the pillow as her heat engulfed him. “A-aah Princess! Allura, Allura!”

She loved hearing him like this, his voice so desperate and needy for her. She loved that she turned him into this hot mess, and how he did the same to her.

“Keeeith, Keith yes, come inside me, please come inside me.”

She draped her body over him, bottoming out so he could still pound into her. Her chest pressed against his, while his hands tangled in her hair. He pulled her down lightly for a messy kiss, all tongue and saliva, just the way she liked it.

Allura moaned into his mouth, and with a few more thrusts and grinds she cums. Keith gave out a good thrust as well as he filled her up. Between them is a sticky and wet mess.

Off to the side, Lance and Shiro were still working on each other, going at a slow rate of stroking each other’s cocks. They were still tired from earlier, Lance still looked needy for release, and Shiro not far behind.

Keith turned them over, so that Allura was under him before he pulled out. Her legs were spread out so he could see his cum flow out. He glanced back between her pussy and Shiro and Lance, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

He reached into her with two fingers, taking some of his cum and bringing it to his lips. He licked his fingers clean, and then bent down to kiss Allura. She was smiling as he tongued his finger, and gladly accepted his mouth to taste him.

They heard Lance whine. “What the hellll, that’s not fair.”

Keith pulled away just to smile. “What? I’m just kissing her.”

Shiro groaned, his hand pumping faster. “You two were really, really hot,” He took a deep breath. “God that was… fuck yes Lance just like that.”

Allura reached down this time, gathering more of his cum to eat. Keith helped, licking her fingers and then her mouth. Their tongues pushed together as he took her lips again.

Shiro came first, muffling himself by biting his lip. Lance was shortly after, much louder and lewder with no shame. They didn’t come as much as the first time, but just enough to cover their hands.

Keith rolled over on his back, finally catching his breath while he listened to Lance and Shiro come off their high. Allura snuggled to his side, resting her head on his chest so she could look at their friends. Keith rubbed her back lightly.

Lance was smiling just as contently as Allura. Shiro held Lance tightly as he kissed his head and cheek.

For a while, they were just quiet. The only sound was their breathing and the softened night life outside their window. Then,

“So, whacha make for dinner?” Lance asked.

Allura was the first to laugh, hiding her face in Keith’s chest to muffle herself. Keith was next, and then Shiro who just kissed him again. “What? I’m serious! Sex makes me hungry!”


End file.
